Breaking things
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: post transformation Bella, is not quite what Edward expected.


******Explanation [from twilight saga wiki]**

When a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into their new life. When someone has a particularly intense skill, it heightens after their transformation and becomes a power of some sort. For example, Bella's shield originally only covered her, but after becoming a vampire she could project it to surround those around her.

A large majority of vampiric gifts are based on the mind, but there have been certain exceptions as some powers work physically.

Eleazar has explained that every gift is unique, never working the same way twice because no one ever thinks exactly the same way. This is proven by the differences in similar gifts among vampires, for example Edward and Aro, Bella and Renata, or Maggie and Charles. Also, even though vampires have gifts, some may take time to develop and decades, if not centuries, to improve.

It has been speculated that gifts can be passed down genetically, but influence of intrauterine environment during pregnancy and upbringing during infancy and teen years have not been assessed. The two generations of the Swan family, Bella and Renesmee, are examples of abilities passed down this way. This also explains that half-vampire hybrids inherit their powers from their vampire and, less commonly, human parents.

88888

**Breaking things.**

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**[AN: I was having a chat one day with some readers and the thought occurred to me, if vampirism makes your existing talents more enhanced, then Bella is mostly known for her klutziness; her ability to fall over and hurt herself.**

"When you are human, everything is as if in a cocoon. But when you are turned into a vampire everything opens up to a better, but scarier, you."

―Riley

**I cannot go with the demon spawn…so they are married and Bella is turned w/o demon spawn]**

* * *

><p>Everything was so CLEAR.<p>

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet she could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. She could see each colour of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth colour she had no name for.

Behind the light, she could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, she could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

She inhaled in shock and then she realised that she didn't need to inhale; she just liked to do it. Doing so allowed her to taste everything: the room, the air, the fresh air from the door, a lush whiff of silk and a honey-lilac and sun flavoured scent closest to her.

She could hear others breathing.

She didn't realise someone was holding her hand until they squeezed it lightly. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. She rocketed off the table in a violent reaction. She ended up crouched defensively against the wall.

The hand had felt wrong. It felt warm to her; the same as her, she now understood.

Edward leaned across the operating table. His hand reached out; his expression anxious.

Emmett and Jasper stood in front of the rest of her vampire family.

She stared at Edward's exquisitely beautiful face for too long.

"Bella?" The worry in his voice layered her name with tension.

She was so overcome by the velvet tones of his voice that she forgot to answer him.

"Bella? Love? I'm sorry. I know it's disorienting. But you're alright."

When she still didn't answer him, Edward reached out and stroked her cheek.

She was so overcome with the thought that she still adored him; that his touch could still be so intimate and so loving to her. Wasn't she meant to lose that? As a newborn vampire she had thought she would lose this feeling.

She threw herself at him. It was instantaneous. One moment she stood straight and still as a statue and the next her arms were around him. And the moment after that, they fell through the wall behind them.

"Oh my," said Jasper.

Edward helped her to her feet.

"Holy Crow! I am so sorry," Bella wailed. She flapped her hand and broke a vase behind her.

"It's early days," Edward argued. "She has much to adjust to."

"Uh huh," said Rosalie.

Bella tried to walk across the room and fell into the door jamb.

Emmett snorted and then outright guffawed.

Edward looked indignant. "Emmett… please… I would appreciate it if you could approach this issue… with **less** than your usual good humour."

Emmett laughed so hard he had to leave the room.

Rosalie just looked superior. She flicked her too perfect blonde hair back with an effortless gesture. "I _**told**_ you this was a bad idea." She rolled her eyes at him. "She's just too **human**," she hissed at him.

"She's not human any more, Rosalie," Edward argued.

"No… no going back now; is there?" Rosalie pointed out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bella's new senses allow her to hear them much better now. They are so used to talking behind her back. Or maybe in front of her face, in sotto voce. "I'm okay… it'll just take me a few days to adjust… you know…" she blustered nervously. She always felt less when compared to Rosalie. She looked down at herself. Alice had, of course, dressed her in a vastly impractical ankle length gown and five inch stiletto heels. Jimmy Choos, naturally.

"It's fine, love," Edward cooed at her. "Everything will be fine." He ushered her solicitously from the room and into the hallway.

"Not all vampires are elegant… and well co-ordinated," she argued. She wobbled indecisively on her heels.

Rosalie glared at her so hard she took a step back, her heel caught on the carpet and she tumbled backwards down the stairs. The stairs come off second best.

Esme looked pained. She loved this house. She had spent hours and hours renovating it.

Edward flew down the stairs to rescue his bride.

"Jasper?" Edward called as he helped Bella to her feet. "He has the most experience with newborns. Maybe he has seen something like this before?" he explained to her.

"O-oh… okay," she gushed at him.

"Howdy," Jasper appeared quickly. He oozed sympathy and understanding. Esme was tut-tutting over her stairs in the background.

"Bella seems to be having some…" Edward struggled for a word. "…issues," he finished.

"We-el," Jasper said in his broad Southern accent. "When a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into their new life. When someone has a particularly intense skill, it heightens after their transformation and can become a power of some sort. But it's very rare… maybe only one in fifty."

Edward frowned. "So Bella has the power of inelegance?"

Jasper looked bemused. "Clumsiness… even," he tried.

Alice looked devastated. "How could this happen? I saw her. In my vision. She was fine. She ran into the forest with you Edward. You remember? We showed that vision to Aro." She sounded like she was pleading with him. Her visions had never let her down before.

"Vampire skills usually affect the mind," Edward argued.

Jasper shrugged. "A large majority of vampiric gifts are based on the mind, but there have been certain exceptions; some powers work physically. Like my own," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh my lord," Edward breathed as he comprehended the implications.

"Edward?" Bella called as she moved towards him. But then she tripped on nothing and fell though the wall and into Carlisle's study. They heard an almighty crash as something broke and then a tearing sound. It sounded like canvas.

"Not the paintings!" Edward prayed aloud.

Esme rocketed over to Edward at vampire speed. "Get her **out** of the house!" she pleaded. "I'll build you a whole little house of your own… where you can be happy together…. just the two of you," she bargained.

"I do apologise for this… unexpected… inconvenience Esme," her favourite son apologised.

Jasper had his arm around Alice. She was still lost. "But my visions," she wailed.

"Newborn vampires are always stronger than older ones, since their strength derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Maybe she'll grow out of it?" Edward suggested desperately.

"I saw her … I saw her run through the forest…" Alice argued.

"Sure you did, honey chil'," Jasper comforted her.

"Come, my love," Edward said, as he dragged Bella from the carnage that used to be Carlisle's office. "Let us run… in the forest." She had part of an ornate gold painted frame caught in her hair. Edward plucked the offending fragment out and tossed it aside.

"O-Oh okay…" Bella stuttered.

He scooped her up and carried her outside; avoiding the need for her to walk on her own two feet.

"Jasper?" Alice implored. "I can't understand why I didn't see this. My visions have never let me down before." She looked up as she saw Edward put Bella down carefully, just inside the tree line and he held out his hand to her. She grasped it and they smiled at each other.

"Oh… this is it," Alice breathed. "It will all be okay. This was my vision." She made a small noise that sounded thoroughly relieved.

Edward and Bella started to run into the forest. Alice heaved another sigh of relief.

But then Bella crashed straight into a giant cedar. There was an ominous creaking sound and a flutter of birds and small animals abandoned ship as the enormous tree began to list to the side.

"Sorry!" Bella called. "Whoa! What is that smell?"

"A little help here?" Edward pleaded loudly. "I think she's picked up a human scent."

FF_2154210_ - 19/11/2011 12:49:00 PM


End file.
